femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brunette Zealot (Doctor Strange)
The Brunette Zealot was a sorcerer and a former member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts who joined the Zealots with the intention of defeating the Ancient One and bringing the inter-dimensional being known as Dormammu to Earth. Biography Early Life Disillusion with the Ancient One The Brunette Zealot was among the Masters of the Mystic Arts of Kamar-Tajenlisted by Kaecilius to be part of the Zealots and rebel against the sorcerers, aiming to find their own meaning within the Mystic Arts that the Ancient One was hiding from them.1 Theft of the Book of Cagliostro Upon joining the Zealots, the Brunette Zealot, among others, broke into Kamar-Taj and entered the library. The Zealots restrained the librarian, who was decapitated by Kaecilius. With access to the entire library, they retrieved a dark and forbidden tome known called the Book of Cagliostro, and tore out a page. Inscribed on it, was the details as to how to summon Dormammu and draw from his power. As they were leaving, the Ancient Oneapproached them, demanding them to stop. The Zealots, fled, as the Ancient One chased them down through different cities and dimensions around the world.2 Empowering the Zealots Having stolen the Dormammu-summoning rituals from the Book of Cagliostro, the Brunette Zealot, Kaecilius and the other Zealots all began to summon Dormammu for the first time. All four Zealots, positioned equidistantly around the page, made their first contact with Dormammu. Evidence of this contact could be seen upon the Brunette Zealot's forehead, as this was the first time the Dormammu symbol appeared upon their faces, as well as the areas around their eyes darkened, acting as somewhat conduits to the Dark Dimension. The Zealots then attacked the London Sanctum. As Master Sol Rama attempted to flee to Kamar-Taj, the Brunette Zealot thrust a Space Shard at him, killing him.2 Battle of the Mirror Dimension Some time later, the Brunette Zealot regrouped with Kaecilius and the Tall Zealot, when they tried to attack the New York Sanctum a second time. Using dark magic from the Dark Dimension, the Zealots managed to briefly overpowered both Karl Mordo and Doctor Strange, until the Ancient One intervened, defending her two disciples. A livid Kaecilius informed the Ancient One that she was no longer his teacher, as he was now serving Dormammu, before the three Zealots proceeded to attack the Ancient One. At one point, the Brunette Zealot briefly fought the Ancient One, only for her to be instantly subdued by her former master. However, Kaecilius caught her off guard and managed to impale the Ancient One with one of his Space Shards, which inadvertently mortally wounded the Tall Zealot, before kicking her physical body back into a portal opened by his Sling Ring, which opened up to the real world. A horrified Strange and Mordo managed to escape into the portal as a satisfied Kaecilius grinned at the fact that he was responsible for his former mentor's death. Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum The Brunette Zealot joined Kaecilius and the Blonde Zealot for an assault against the Hong Kong Sanctum. Together, they defeated Wong and took down the last line of defense against Dormammu, enabling the Dark Dimension to begin its invasion of Earth. However, Doctor Strange and Karl Mordo arrived to fight them and, using the powers of the Eye of Agamotto, reverted time. The Brunette Zealot, along with her allies, broke free of the spell and fought against Mordo. However, she was knocked by a sewer plate and ended up trapped in a fish tank. She eventually broke free as time was still, leaving only the Zealots and the Masters of the Mystic Arts, including a revived Wong, free to move. The Brunette Zealot was ready to resume fighting, but Doctor Strange eventually managed to make a deal with Dormammu, who took Kaecilius and his Zealots into the Dark Dimension, turning them into a Mindless Ones and granting them the eternal life they had desired all along, inhabitating Dormammu's realm and living in utter horrific torment forever.2 Powers and Abilities Powers * Master Sorcerer: As a renegade Master of the Mystic Arts, the Brunette Zealot displayed deep knowledge of sorcery, enabling her to perform various mystical techniques. ** Dark Dimension Magic Manipulation: Like all the Zealots, the Brunette Zealot could use the power of the Dark Dimension to run on walls and conjure Space Shards. She notably killed Sol Rama using a Space Shard. Abilities * Martial Artist: As a former Master of the Mystic Arts, the Brunette Zealot received a training in martial arts. She briefly used her fighting skills against Karl Mordo during the Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum. Relationships Behind the Scenes * Nina Jalava was a stand-in for Zara Phythian in the role of Brunette Zealot. Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Immortal Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nameless Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fate: Sealed